


Take Me To Church

by We All Fall Eventually (RavenZaphara)



Series: Songs About Strings [4]
Category: Underfrick - Fandom, Undertail - Fandom
Genre: Consensual, Consent, Dom/sub Undertones, EDIT: REWORKED ON 1/10/17, F/M, Gen, IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THIS SINCE I'VE REWORKED IT PLEASE DO SO, IT IS MUCH BETTER NOW. WITH PLOT, Inclusive to all genders, M/M, Masturbation, NON GENDERED READER, Oral Sex, Other, POV Second Person, Porn With Plot, Power dynamic kink, Public Sex, Reader Insert, Reader Is Not Frisk, Shameless Smut, Sin kink, Smut for days my friend, Tentacle Dick, Voice Kink, You fuck a naughty priest, porn with feelings?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenZaphara/pseuds/We%20All%20Fall%20Eventually
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene<br/>Only then I am human<br/>Only then I am clean<br/>Amen. Amen. Amen."</p><p>EDIT: 1/10/17<br/>AAAAAAAND this story might be getting a full-on revival. Considering I have never once stepped into a catholic church, I needed to do a bit of research, and get properly inspired! Now I'm back in business, and have plans for this! Had I had the time and energy to do so, this story would have been reworked and finished in December-- but fuck me, right?<br/>In any case. if you haven't read this story since 1/10/17, please reread it, as it is likely to be much MUCH better now! (To Be Continued In Near Future!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me To Church

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SEABlRD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEABlRD/gifts).



> Okay, this was never supposed to happen but I have less than zero regrets at this point because hot damn if writing this didn't awaken some weird shit in me.
> 
> Inspirations:  
> This amazing [cover](https://youtu.be/em3dCmlzRp4) of the song for which this is named  
> [Elicitsins](http://elicitsins.tumblr.com/)on tumblr for creating Priest G!Sans  
> [Ectotongue](http://ectotongue.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for creating the image that inevitably snowballed to this  
> Cover image drawn by my buddy [Jai](http://seablrd.tumblr.com/), who we can safely blame for this existing
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this as much as I am. And stay tuned. This won't be the last chapter.
> 
> EDIT: 6/16/18  
> This story is an AU of You Are Untitled, I still intend to work on it! Associating it with YAU has given the story a lot more weight and potential emotional development. If you need something sexy to tide you over until I get back around to this story, Please consider checking out the other stories in this chapter.

This had to be a mistake. You hadn't stepped foot into a church in years-- for very good reasons. The way Christianity rubbed you was one of the very few ways that didn't please you.

That reminded you why this _wasn't_ a mistake. You were here as part of your therapy. It hadn't been some strange whim that had brought you into the church that morning. The congregation reeked of hypocrisy, or was that that old lady's perfume? You were terrified you were being judged. You were already at a point in your life where judgement followed you everywhere-- and now you were willingly giving up your morning on your day off to be stared at by some old fucks who probably last got their rocks off twenty years ago.

You sighed, though internally you were screaming. You tried to ignore the people, as you took a seat at the pew and waited for everyone to filter out. You were humiliated enough to be here, after all. You weren't going to go into that damn confession booth.... _thing_ without the safety of no one else being around. The wait was longer than you'd have liked, but you hoped you could just be done with this and go back to therapy next month saying you'd given it the good old college try.

After all, what’s the worst that could happen, right?

Upon entering the little booth, you tried to figure out what you should do. This was new territory for you, after all. Perhaps that’s how you should begin. “Um… excuse me… but I’ve never done this before.”

There was a shifting on the other side of the wall and you sat down. "Um..." You went on. "What do I do?"

“Tell me your sins.” He said at last, his voice low and sultry in a way you hadn’t anticipated. Somehow, he even managed to sound bored, as if he was waiting for this to be over so he could continue reading a book you'd pulled him from.

"I'm... I guess I just... like sex too much?" You said. "Part of my therapy is to come to a church and confess or some crap... agh, no offense meant."

"Mmhm." He muttered absently.

"But I just... don't see how this will help me not want to fuck people. I mean, Christian morals don't exactly help the majority of Christians I've met." You sighed. "What do I even do for that?"

"Uh-huh."

He wasn't even listening, was he? “Jesus fucking Christ.” You muttered.

He gave an appreciative murmur. You chuckled into your hand. “What’s so funny?” His voice was gruffer, now. Impatient. Perhaps even offended.

"I thought you were going to at least listen and tell me what I'm supposed to do." You said in your defence.

"Try listening to this stuff for hours at a time and see if your mind wanders. What is it you did? Adultery?"

"Uh.... no."

"Then what did you do?"

"I'm a goddamn nymphomaniac!" You yelled and then quieted down, suddenly aware you had just screamed in church-- nevermind what it was you'd said.

"Hmm. Also took the lord's name in vain." He muttered. "How naughty of you." Now he was just fucking with you, with that voice.

Two could play that game. Voice or no, he was a priest. How much action could he possibly get? You put a teasing lilt in your voice. “What are you gonna do, spank me?”

There was silence and you heard the figure on the other side shift again. His voice sounded closer, as if he were speaking through the wall rather than just to it. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” If his voice was sultry before, it was a goddamned effigy to your libido now. You were burning alive and you found yourself shifting closer to the barrier between the two of you.

There was a little sliding window-like area of the wall that opened and he peeked through at you. You stared into his dark sockets, saw the dark smile as he assessed you. “Come this evening, and we’ll discuss at length your sins.” The way the words dripped like honey made you feel less ashamed, but you still couldn’t tell if the stinging in your cheeks was from arousal or bafflement.

Perhaps it was his words that kept the interaction on your mind all day, or else it could be the hungry way he’d eyed you, that quirked, inhuman grin filling you with a dangerous curiosity at what he looked like in full. You'd seen so few monsters, and never actually got close to one in any regard. How would a monster make good on a threat like that? You had to know.

 

* * *

 

After trying to convince yourself all day to not go back, you found yourself doing just that. You had expected there to be at least someone there, but the church was empty, silent. There was an eeriness to it that you weren’t sure how to handle. Churches were creepy enough in the daytime, but this was ridiculous.

Luckily, the devilish bastard who’d summoned you certainly knew how to approach this situation. You had the pleasure of watching him stride forward, arms spread in a welcoming gesture. He was some form of skeleton, you saw now, with strange markings on his face, one going upward from his right brow, the other trailing down from his left eye to meet his mouth, which curled into a wicked grin.

The curiosity that had kept you in here this morning returned, accompanied by your old friend and recent enemy, arousal. You stared at his bones and wondered just what he was capable of. The thrill of the unknown was beginning to excite you as well. His raspy, crooning voice reached you. “I’m glad you’ve come back.” The glint in his eyes as his gaze shot to your lips made you realize you had licked them. Your mouth was dry. How could _anything_ look so damn good in-- what was that called? Hell, you’d never thought of this before. Did priest-clothing have a specific name?

“Did you hear me?” He asked, a hint of aggravation in his tone.

“Um?”

“I said it’s more comfortable in my office. Follow me.”

There was no thought of turning back. Legs unsteady, you followed. He went through the door and when you were in he closed it behind you. You were face to face with him now as he loomed over you, an arm braced on either side of your head. He still wore that decadent grin, waiting for your reaction.

You were embarrassingly quiet, save for the nigh-audible pounding of your heart.

He laughed. "Do you think you can handle me?” His eyes bore into yours, narrowing as he leaned further in until you could feel his breath against your lips. “I hope not. I want to see you lose control. I want to make you come undone." He smirked and leaned away as you leaned in.

You sighed in frustration and slunk back against the door, your head making a soft _thump._ He leaned in again until his mouth was less than a hair’s breadth from yours. You could feel the tingle of almost-friction and you whimpered. But his previous actions had been a warning. If you leaned in, he would only withdraw, and as torturous as the not-contact was, you enjoyed the proximity much more than the absence.

"You dirty sinner." He rumbled and leaned back again. His gaze was approving as he took in your state. You watched as his mouth parted, and what was definitely a tongue darted out to flicker against his fangs. Your eyes followed the movement; the faint purple glow mesmerized you. His tongue retreated and he clicked his fangs closed. You gasped. This was obviously all a show for you, though whether it was expressly to arouse or intimidate, you weren’t sure. You couldn’t bring yourself to care.

He put a hand on your shoulder and gave you a push. You complied, going to your knees. Your heart stuttered in your throat. You were eye-level with his hips as he unfastened the belt of his pants and--

You don’t know what you expected… but this wasn’t it. It was a shade akin to his tongue, perhaps even similar in shape, but much larger. The thickness tapered at to a tip. You shouldn’t be surprised, you mused. He’s a monster, to expect him to have a human dick was perhaps a bit presumptive.

You let out a gasp as it rose to greet you. In fascination, you reached out to touch it. He chuckled, the low growl of his voice sending a tremor through you. What did he expect you to do? It was much too big-- you swallowed nervously. "What's wrong? Did I scare you?" He didn’t sound apologetic. If anything, he sounded entirely too amused.

Your stubborn nature got the better of you at last. You leaned in and laved along it. He gave an appreciative hiss. You noticed it followed you as you pulled away, belying the fact that he wanted this just as desperately as you. You grinned. He wouldn't be able to save face after this if he tried. "C'mon now. Don't be a cocktease, darling." His tone was languid but you weren't fooled. You had to admit, the sultry growl certainly only fueled your fire. He could call you "darling" any time.

What could you do to remind him you might be the one on your knees, but you were certainly the one in control? While you thought, you licked again, enjoying the timbre of his voice as you savored the taste of him. Strange, you didn't know how to describe it. It was something uniquely him, and goddamn if you weren't considering it an addiction already. You hummed against his cock, and his fingers laced in your hair. He didn't take control, though. You looked up at him, eyes lidded and hazed with your apparent lust. He let out a low groan and the flickering tip of the tentacle touched your bottom lip.

Maintaining eye contact, you opened your mouth and lapped at him, allowing him to enter your mouth, the huff of your breath warm and moist against him. Had you known he'd be at your mercy so easily....

You sucked at what you could handle. He explored your mouth with curiosity, letting out a low groan as your tongue assaulted him. What you couldn't reach you stroked decisively. His groan became a growl and he began to respond in turn, until your hands fell away and he was tickling the back of your throat.

You squirmed to escape and he let you. Both of you were gasping for different reasons, but while you collected your breath, having sat down, you realized he was kneeling in front of you. "Would you like it..." he growled, leaning in until he was nearly looming over you. "if I fucked you raw and hard, right here on the floor?" You could only grasp at him and whimper in response. "Tell me." He commanded, voice dipping ever lower. "Do you want me to mark you? Do you want me?"

God you could get off to his voice alone, but his cock was wriggling against that entirely-too-sensitive area and you were a gasping, panting mess against him. You writhed. And he clutched at your shoulders. "Tell me you don't want me to stop."

"Oh god please."

His grin hitched. "Please what?" You were panting and shaking still, desperate for more contact. "Please _what?"_ He repeated more harshly, the tentacle retreating from you and causing you to suddenly become very indignantly vocal.

"Goddamit, fuck me!" You cried.

He let something out between a groan and a laugh and decided not to waste any more time. He made short work of your clothes and set about slicking your entrance with his cock's natural texture. You were making desperate little noises, wriggling your hips in an attempt to speed his ministrations. "Ohgodohgod."

"Rude to speak of another man." He growled in your ear. His tongue moved against your neck and your head lolled back into his hand. He held you carefully. He began to ease into you, curling the tip to test your sensitivities, and the odd sensation made you squeak and buck. "Mmmm." He could barely hold himself back. "Do you want more?"

"Yes." Your pride was drowned, your resolve broken like the million rules this event defiled. To reward you, he worked his way further in and you gasped and squirmed. He curled it occasionally, delighting in your strangled cries of confused euphoria.

It was starting to become quite the tight fit, and he was concerned. "Is it good, darling?" It was a dark purr, punctuated by another unworldly movement that had you shaking and nearly crying out.

You weren't capable of speech. Your fingers shook but you demanded they clasp on his clothes, desperate for something to ground you. "More." You managed at last. "Need..." Whatever you would have followed that thought up with was gone in a full-on cry because he slid the rest of the way in, and began moving in a way that made you feel like your heart would stop.

He hummed against your pulse again, lapping at your neck, enjoying the taste of your skin. He groaned, pressing you harder into your passion with every second. He was losing control, too, he realized. "Please." He whispered against your pulse as the both of you climbed in tandem. "For me, please."

In that moment it was like something snapped and there was only that blissful moment that existed outside of reality. There was only the pleasure, the feeling of two bodies writhing, of two voices calling out. And then there were the two bodies shaking, holding each other tightly as they tried to regain their brains.

You could get used to this kind of Sunday evening service.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Jai for orchestrating the events that inspired me to torture him for an entire hour.  
> Yes, i actually sat down and wrote 90% of this in tumblr chat. We both died a little bit. It was great.
> 
> Like my work? Consider checking out my less smutty fics, or dropping me a line on !


End file.
